nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Fore information on Yoshi's Island the location, go here. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is a game for the SNES and is a sequel to Super Mario World. The game features Baby Mario, whom is Mario as a baby, and Yoshi, as they go to save Baby Luigi, and bring them to there parents, along with stopping Baby Bowser and Kamek from taking over Yoshi's Island. In 2006 the game got an official sequel, Yoshi's Island DS for the Nintendo DS. Plot A stork is bringing Baby Mario and Baby Luigi to there parents. Once Kamek looks into the future and see's that the two brohers will grow up to defeat Bowser and his army, he goes straight out to capture them both. Once he finds the stork, he goes in for it and takes one baby, Luigi, and accidentally drops Mario. right before the baby falls to the earth, Yoshi catches him. Mario seems to know where his brother is, and the Yoshies agree to help them reunite and bring them to there parents. Once Kamek finds where the baby is, he sends out Baby Bowser's army to catch him. In the game, Yoshi will ecounter many new foes such as Naval Piranha, and, of course Bowser. In the end, he must defeat Bowser whom Kamek just supersized. One he does, he releases Baby Luigi and takes the two to there parents. Characters Yoshi The Yoshi's in this game can do many diffrent abbilities that they couldn't do in past games. One is the ability to produce eggs that you will be able to throw at other enemies and objects. To produce eggs, you have to find an enemy, then swallow it, the egg will right away pop out for you to throw. Another attack is to use your flutter jump, which will allow to to go much higher. Another attack that later became very popular around the video game world is the abbility to ground pound, which will do multiple things such as pound logs into the ground. Another attack is to be able to turn into a vehicle by hitting a special block, the list of vehicles are- *Car *Helicoptor *Submarine *Mole Car *Train Baby Mario Baby Mario is Mario as a baby. In this game, Yoshi will help him find his brother and bring the two to there parents. In the game, if Yoshi gets harmed, Baby Mario will fly off his back and into a bubble, Yoshi will then have a certain amount of time to get him back before the Toadies catch him. If Yoshi gets a starman, Baby Mario will turn into Super Baby Mario. While Super Mario, Yoshi will go inside an egg, and will follow the invincible Baby Mario whom will ram into everything, and will be super fast. Baby Bowser Baby Bowser, is the younger self of Bowser. In the game, he is the main enemy, and is the final boss. During the final boss battle, he can be harmed by ground pounding the ground, and making the waves hit him. He will sometimes try to ride Yoshi, and will kick Baby Mario off. After doing this three times, Kamek will maximize Baby Bowser to an enourmus size, when this size, Yoshi must acquire Giant Eggs carried by balloons to attack Baby Bowser. Being only able to adjust the angle vertically, Yoshi must fire the egg at the right angle to damage Bowser. Hit below the chest do not do any damage whatsoever. Other Characters *'Kamek:' Other than Baby Bowser, Kamek is the main antagonist. Kamek plays an important role in all of the Boss battles, either Super-Sizing them, Super-Powering them, or by altering Yoshi to the boss's advantage. Kamek is a species of Koopa known as a Magikoopa, using a mixture of a triangle, square and circle looking projectile to attack Yoshi. Kamek, although he is Baby Bowser's minion, and perhaps right hand man, has his own minions known as Toadies. Toadies are bird-like creatures with propellers on their heads, like Fly-Guys. Toadies swoop down and steal away baby Mario if the Timer hits 0, and also appear one at a time as uncommon enemies. Kamek attacks Yoshi only in the last boss, King Bowser's Castle, either by flying into him or casting shape-looking spells as projectiles. Yoshi can counter Kamek by either jumping near him, into him, or by throwing eggs near him or into him. Cameos This is a list of camoes of Yoshi's Island that have appeared in other games. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - A course is based on a platform from Yoshi's Island. While fighting, the course will change seasons. A few enemies are shown in the background, along with extremley happy flowers. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - In a few of the secret courses, the background will look simular to Yoshi's Island's train tracks. See Also *Yoshi *Baby Mario *Yoshi's Island Category: Major Nintendo Games Category: Mario Games Category: Yoshi Games Category: SNES Games